A Nervous Smile to Break The Ice
by Yamiga
Summary: Takes place in Resident Evil Damnation, after Leon has paralyzed Buddy. Leon, who had grown romantic feelings for Buddy decides to try to put an end to them by visiting Buddy in the hospital one last time before returning home to America. Leon is shocked when he discovers that one, J.D., exposed his secret and two, Buddy feels the same way about Leon. Slash. Mild Spoilers.One shot.


**Author's Note: After watching Resident Evil Damnation, I thought of this little story for Leon and Buddy/ Alexander Kozachenko. I hope you like it!**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: Takes place in Resident Evil Damnation, after Leon has paralyzed Buddy. **

**Leon, who had grown romantic feelings for Buddy decides to try to put an end to them by visiting Buddy in the hospital one last time before returning home to America. Leon is shocked when he discovers that one, J.D., exposed his secret and two, Buddy feels the same way about Leon. Now, returning to America might be harder than he thought. One shot. Slash. Spoilers.  
**

* * *

It was true that many knew Leon as the cold and bold type. Perhaps more cold though, and also secretive. He really didn't want people to know his true side, how he really acted when he was off duty. Leon tended to be, shy and very sensitive often antisocial. The only one who ever knew of this side of him was Jill Valentine. The two were childhood friends, so it was only expected. Also, in that list of things that Leon liked to keep as a secret, he was attracted to the opposite gender. Yet again, something only Jill knew and with Claire being a sucker for him, it didn't make Chris like him any better.

Leon loved to clear his mind and have a chance to hide that side of him. Going on missions, fighting in hand to hand combat, seemed to aid him. He was able to be rough, he didn't have to worry about being shy and above all his sexualality hardly got in the way. That was until though, he started running into attractive men.

Luis Sera, their relationship would have bloomed if the man hadn't gotten himself killed. Leon was left a sucker for him, for a long time even after he was dead. That sadly brought him to Eastern Slovakia where his heart leaked once more, for the wrong person.

Angry Alexander Kozachenko had no time for Leon nor did he share the slightest interest in him. And just as he did for Luis, Leon held strong feelings for Buddy. J.D., was the first to figure this out and accidently crushed Leon's spirits when bringing up the news about Buddy's late fiance. Sadly, that was all in the past, J.D. passed away and the war was somewhat over. Still, things weren't any different.

All of this, everything that had happened during that small war was Leon's sole reason for sitting in a hospital room at the moment. Closure and a mild confession. He loved Buddy and he just wanted to have a conversation with him before he had to return to America and deal with the same mess he dealt with everyday.

For about three hours, Leon had been sitting there. He hadn't moved a muscle, he just sat and looked at the sleeping man on the hospital bed. He was thankful he didn't kill Buddy, or, more thankful he didn't kill himself.

As Leon stared on, he noticed that Buddy began to shift a bit which meant he would wake up sooner or later. At that slim thought, Leon's heart skipped a beat. As Buddy moved around a bit, his eyes finally opened and he was aware that he was; number one, alive and number two, he was in a hospital. Leon's throat went dry he heard Buddy sit up and look around.

Leon's head was down, but he knew that Buddy saw him sitting right there. His face at that moment was a very light red. He could feel that gaze colder than his own scanning him. A man that had lost everything could truly be the judge of those around him and Leon, felt guilty.

"Leon?" The thick accent stressed the name more than normal. Leon looked up, moving his chestnut hair from his face. He quickly stood up and gave a quick nod.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still alive, that's all." Leon looked into his dark eyes.  
"Hn." That was Buddy's reply and Leon didn't know whether it was a disguised farewell. "That, is all?" That lump returned in Leon's throat. As he forced a swallow he was slowly making his way to the exit of the hospital room. Something told him that Buddy knew how he really felt, but then something also told him to keep on going. He stopped midway in the door frame. Was that all he wanted? Did he want to tell someone he cared so much about 'I just wanted to make sure you were still alive'?

Did Leon really want to leave? He would return back to all the hatred he faced every day and he'd probably never see Buddy again. He would eventually have to pretend to 'love' Claire to release tension with Jill, Chris and Claire. Did he want that? He could leave now, let Hunnigan control him, let the US Government control him, it would easy, wouldn't it?

Unknowingly, Leon began to cry. It wasn't very noticeable his back shook slightly.

"Leon, turn around." Buddy's voice was demanding, as he had to repeat himself twice until Leon finally mustered enough strength to turn.

"I was just thinking about something, sad." Leon attempted to pull himself together. What would Jill say in a situation like this? He stared at Buddy once again as he felt the door for the doorknob. "It was, really nice being able to work by your side."

"Is that all?" Buddy asked in the same tone as before. This time Leon answered.  
"Yeah, it is." Leon paused. "Take care."

As Leon twisted the knob, Buddy chuckled. This caused Leon to stop and turn around. "Leon," Buddy began. "J.D., was my best friend and just like you, he thought he was a good liar." Leon felt his lips numb for a second as he looked at Buddy with confusion.

"What..." Leon didn't state it as a question. It was more like something he put out there.  
"I had a fiance, I loved her more than anything..." Buddy was quiet for a while. "Leon, would you mind sitting over here?" Like a zombie, Leon quickly made his way to the bed where Buddy asked him to sit. He and Buddy hadn't been this close since Leon had to help Buddy before the Tyrants killed them both.

"Yes?" Leon asked.  
"The thing is, if you love someone Leon...don't be afraid to tell them because, you never know when...it'll be the last time you will see them. I admit, when J.D., told me how you really felt I was furious at both you and J.D. I trusted J.D. with that information and he gave it away, and I was still grieving over my lost love." Buddy sighed and averted his eyes away from Leon. "I still am, Leon."  
"Oh...I'm," Leon felt wet tears trickling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry about that."  
"I got over my anger quickly because well, you remind me a lot of her. I was too angry and stubborn to admit it but..." Leon's heart was racing now. How could J.D. do that!? Well, Leon thought for a second that J.D., had helped his cause all along. Though he wasn't clear how Buddy felt for him.

"I just wanted you to know Leon, that you can cry when you're with me. I know what you think about life...it's all the same isn't it. Killing, wars, all of this. It's good that you get your feelings out now rather than having them explode later." Buddy embraced Leon as the brunette began to weep in his arms.  
Love was dangerous, perhaps as dangerous as B.O.W's, but it was something Leon was happy getting infected with. Someone other than Jill understood him,and that person held him close and allowed him to cry.  
"I want to stay here with you. You can't walk, you're paralyzed and it's all my fault." A teary eyed Leon looked into Buddy's eyes with determination. Buddy though, declined.

"Leon, this is a war zone. It may not look like it now, but we cannot be sure it will stay this way. If you get hurt, just as my fiance did...if you die...It is not safe for you here Leon! I know this place, it will rise into rebellion at any given moment. When that happens, it will make me happy knowing that you are far away..."

There was a pause as Leon began to weep silently again. Buddy felt his heart twinge. "Leon, I love you." He cupped Leon's face in his hands. "And you will be safe when you leave! Leon, I am not right for you!" With a quick motion, Buddy moved his head forward and placed his lips onto Leon's. With a surprised whimper, Leon inhaled quickly.

Buddy closed his eyes as he pulled away from Leon, brushing the blonde's lips with his own. "_Izvinte_..."  
"No, please..." Leon loosely gripped Buddy's collar. "Again..."  
"No Leon." Was Buddy's reply. "It would be a sin to become attached." As Buddy stared into the blue eyes before him, Leon slowly moved off of him and stood in his presence.  
"They say you're going into surgery, can I stay until you recover?" Leon's voice was filled with pleas. But Buddy, simply shook his head. With a disappointed look, Leon nodded and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I guess this is goodbye?"  
"It doesn't have to be, Leon." Buddy smiled. "Perhaps when this place gets better, when this world gets better...you can see me again."

"Tsk, nothing is going to change. I've been around too much to realize that it's all just the same." Leon was regaining his composure. For a while there was nothing but a strange silence between the two men. Leon looked nervously at the door while Buddy, who finally broke the silence, stared at the window.

"I believe, it will be cold outside Leon. Stay warm and," Another moment's pause. "I look forward to seeing you again."

With a sigh, Leon turned to look at Alexander one last time. "Is that your answer?" He asked.  
"That is my answer, and that is your answer Leon." And with that, Leon was out of the door. Buddy, after Leon had finally vanished stared at the closed door almost hoping for it to open again. Had he done the right thing, sending Leon away like that? Well, only time would tell and he looked forward to Leon being alive when that happened. Perhaps he couldn't save Irnia in time, but hey, Leon was obviously a different story. A very different story indeed.

* * *

**Yup. I don't own Resident Evil Damnation or any characters in this story. I hope you like it though.**


End file.
